The present invention relates to an improved die for making hard and stuffed sugar drops in general.
As is known hard and stuffed sugar drops are conventionally made by means of suitable making apparatus in which a plurality of rotary hollow punch pairs is provided for forming the single sugar drops.
More specifically, these hollow punch pairs, which can be moved toward one another, are mounted on a top chain therewith there is tangentially engaged a bottom chain which supports corresponding cutting members.
Also known is the fact that these conventional sugar drop making machines are affected by several drawbacks, mainly occurring in adjusting the tension of the two chains, which negatively affects the obtained sugar drops.
These conventional sugar drop machine machines, moreover have a comparatively low making yield.